polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Estoniaball
Estoniaball |caption = Eesti will into nordic |image = Estoniaball101.png |reality = Republic of Estonia |personality = Emotional, sensitive, kind, gentle, shy. |gender = Female (Mostly, Can be displayed as male) |language = Estonian, Russian, Finnish |capital = Tallinnball |religion = Atheism (Most in world) |friends = Good friend Stepbrothers Twins (Finland can be however displayed as Estoniaball's sister in some cases, But only one must be chosen for a comic) USAball UKball Germanyball likes my debts now hes my boyfriend bcus germany ball hates greeceball's debts Portugalball |enemies = Russiaball Swedenball Denmarkball Norwayball Icelandball Ålandball |likes = Nordic (Eesti cant into Nordic) NCS (NoCopyrightSound) Skype (Eesti was inventor) Alan Walker (Filmed Faded in Eesti clay) |hates = Russian provocations, Being Invaded, Being rejected |founded = February 24, 1918 |predecessor = Estonian SSRball |intospace = Jah. |bork = Nordic nordic |government = Parliamentary Republic |type = Finno-Ugric |affiliation = EUball NATOball |nativename = Eestikera |Birthdate = February 24 1918 |food = Rye bread, Rye bread cake, Rye bread soup, Bread pudding, Flour slop (Kama) |notes = Am not of Baltic! |onlypredecessor = Estonian SSRball |predicon = Estonian SSR |status = Alive}} Estoniaball is a Baltic countryball located south of Finlandball, north of Latviaball and east of Swedenball.Estonia has been classified in northern europe but she wants to be nordic. She has seen horrid things in its life, but still has come out mostly content, if not, happy. Though if flashbacks are triggered, Estoniaball can be very, very dark. History Ancient Era (appr. 9000 BCE - 1218) Estoniaball is Finno-Uralic. She is known to have descended from the ancient Uralicball, who left the Urals around 11 000 BCE. Uralball split into numerous countryballs, two of whom decided to go further into Siberia ( , ), the Finnicball that went westward also split, some finnic countryballs reside in nowaday ( , ) and that left the Urals millennia later and went to live with for some time before their conquest in Central Europe. Europe was basically uninhabited appr. 9000 BCE, when Finnicball settled first in nowaday Estoniaball. Her grand cultural heritage tells the story of how was born: Those Estoniaballs that were deemed to unintelligent by Estoniaball chieftains were deported North. But Finnicball was still intact in culture and language, as its badly organised empire of chiefdoms' borders managed to extend from nowaday Novgorodball to (settled by Finnicballs from Saaremaa) and from Samiball to nowaday before the introduction of Indo-Aryan country balls to Europe. By miracle, the asiatic-looking Finnicball (1ball) gradually turned into a darkish blonde 2ball. In time with the populous increase of Indo-European country balls in Europe, Finnicball's borders were pushed back, maintaining nowaday , Estoniaball, and some of Lithuaniaball. Through the centuries small differences started developing between Finnicball chiefdom speech, becoming different languages and giving birth to Estoniaball, and Livoniansball. Estoniaball was feared by and (Vikingball) for brutally crushing their attempts at invasion and by ransacking and burning down their settlements in return for their intrusive ambitions. Estoniaball didn't know about agriculture until approximately 900-1000 CE, when her chiefdoms slowly started adopting Christianity. Foreign missionaries mainly from baptised Estoniaball and taught her about growing crops. Before starting ploughing fields, Estoniaball herded aurochs and horses. Lithuaniaball had already pushed Finnicball out of Lithuaniaball by that time, Lithuaniaballs intermingled with Livoniansballs and was born. Estoniaball forged damascus steel from bog iron and sold it to , costing them a lot of silver, from which Estoniaball could scrape hõbevalge ''(Silver dust), which was believed to have medicinal benefits. In the 13th century the Teutonic Orderball needed new territories after great losses in the Crusades, so he claimed Estoniaball wasn't Christian and needs to be baptised again. That seemed like a ridiculous allegation for Estoniaball. She got upset and denied him. Thus the Teutonic Orderball and its branch, the started a war with Estoniaball, later joined by , and . During the ''Muistne vabadusvõitlus (Ancient Struggle for Freedom) a couple of Estoniaball nobles pledged allegience to and continued ruling afterwards, serving the cause. Estoniaball lost her lands and her freedom after two decades of defending aganist them to the and . Thus Estoniaball grew to hate Christianity. Era of Terra Mariana After a century of hard labour, repressions and high taxes, Estoniaball revolted in 1343-1345, later deemed Jüriöö ülestõus ''(Uprising of St. George's Night). Estoniaball burned down hundreds of fortresses and manors. couldn't suppress the uprisings, so he sold his Estoniaball territories to , who decided to hold negotiations with the chosen four kings of Estoniaball. The demanded all Estoniaballs, who were guilty of murdering the monks of Padise monastery, be put to the sword, for which Estoniaball can have back its own rule. Estoniaball refused to kill his own brethren, for which the kings were butchered at the negotiating table and soon after the peasant armies with lowered morale were crushed as well one by one. In 1558, demanded Tartuball to pay debts from three centuries ago, when was conquered and ruled over by for some years while ''Muistne vabadusvõitlus was going on. refused to pay, so attacked, starting Liivi sõda (Livonian War). had almost taken all of Estoniaball and wanted to install the prince of as the vassal ruler, when landed in and took North of Estoniaball away from . conquered South of Estoniaball and kept Saaremaa. Thus Liivi sõda ended in 1583. Era of Swedish Rule managed to get all of Estoniaball under her control via treaties after Liivi sõda. Swedenball was lutheran, meaning felt the need for illiterate peasants to be able to read and comprehend the word of God, which is why Swedenball tried to push through many reforms (she even founded a gymnasium in in 1631 and an academy in in 1632 that were meant for people from all statuses, although that didn't take effect), but the noble descendants of the were too stubborn and unenlightened to see the need to fund the proposed parochial primary schools nor write down and standardise the Estonian language. Before Põhjasõda ''(Northern War) started the reduction, reclaiming fiefs granted to the nobility. That turned many nobles against 's rule and the nobility started conspiring against it. At the start of ''Põhjasõda, had a major advance against , and . surrendered immediately and was crushed without haste. But as time passed, became too greedy and finally began losing battle after battle to . Thus, by 1710 had conquered all of Estoniaball. Era of Russian Rule For a whole century, little changed in the abysmal conditions in which Estoniaball had to live. Crop failures led to numerous famines, hundreds of women miscarried, most deaths were caused by malnourishment, cholera, typhus, dysentery and tuberculosis. Parochial primary schools started slowly popping up around Estonia and Estoniaball became literate in an instance. The first printed Bible in keskmurre (the most influential dialect for the vocabulary for standardisation of Estonian in the years to come) was published in 1739 in . The -founded academy in was reestablished in 1802, where many students and professors abandoned their old mentality toward Estoniaball and actually started researching Estonian dialects and culture. With the abolishment of serfdom in Estoniaball in 1816-19, the first Estoniaball peasants began attending Tartu Ülikool (University of Tartu). Õpetatud Eesti Selts (Learned Estonian Society) was founded by Estoniaball students and estophiles in 1838 and the material for the national epic of Estoniaball Kalevipoeg ''(Kalevide aka Son of Kalev) was gathered from oral stories and songs passed on from father to son for centuries. Estoniaball peasants were given surnames derived from either the name of their farmstead or father, their occupation, their appearance or their characteristic or any of those mentioned translated to German. Estoniaball started documenting all of her culture. Estoniaball began buying back her farmstead lands from nobility, taking part in local politics and cultivating parochial choral and instrumental music, which led to the long tradition of the Estonian Song and Dance Festival since 1869. With the start of Russification, Estoniaball national movement was outlawed and Estonian wasn't allowed to be spoken in schools. governor was replaced with a governor and tried to convert Estoniaball into orthodoxy. After the revolution of 1905, some bans were either lifted or loosened. In 1917 the old Russiaball collapsed and the new Russiaball granted autonomy for Estoniaball. Within a small period in February 1918, when forces retreated from the arriving Germanyball forces and no foreign power was stationed there, Estoniaball declared independence. Era of Independence In November 1918 Germanyball surrendered to the Triple Entente and that left Estoniaball to face Russian SFSRball alone. But Estoniaball didn't give up, she rallied and mobilised everyone she could and with the help of volunteers and a couple UKball destroyers, Estoniaball struck the Russiaball offence as far as St. Petersburgball and liberated , which had been completely taken by the Reds. ''Vabadussõda (War of Independence) ended in February 1920. Estoniaball had a hard time in politics. There were too many parties with similar, but still very different ideologies and all the politicians corrupt. In 1933 Eesti Vabadussõjalaste liit ''aka Vapsid (Union of Participants in the Estonian War of Independence) demanded that the duties of a prime minister and a president should be separated (until then, those duties were carried out by ''Riigivanem aka State Elder) and that the presidential elections should be popular, not parliamentary. Estoniaball didn't really prosper until Vaikiv ajastu (Silent Era), which started when Estoniaball declared martial law because of the threat that Vapsid might stage a coup d'état. Thus Estoniaball became an authoritarian regime. Estoniaball exported grain, dairy, meat, poultry and confectioneries as far as the United States, Estoniaball also exported fabric, fine crystal, lime-silica bricks, logs, paper, phosphorite-based fertiliser and oil shale-based petroleum. World War II After the signing of MRP in August 1939, Estoniaball was approached by Soviet Unionball, who offered to guarantee their protection and neutrality in the inevitable war. Estoniaball accepted the offer and fell immediately under Soviet Unionball influence. In June 1940 Juunipööre (Coup d'état of June) was staged and the was illegitimately founded. What followed were mass executions and the deportation to Siberian Labour Camps with everyone being falsely accused of either helping or siding with bourgeoisie Estoniaball. Hundreds flocked on any sort of watercraft to emigrate to to escape repression or deportation. All businesses and factories were nationalised and all farmsteads were ordered to join into kolhoosid or sovhoosid (Collectives). In June 1941 Soviet Unionball ordered juuniküüditamine (June Deportation) to get rid of potential hostiles to the regime. Approximately 10 000 (out of which 38% were innocent minors and bedrinned seniors) out of the diminutive Estoniaball population of 1 000 000 were all put on animal wagons overnight and sent to various GULAG labour camps across Siberiaball without delay, separating thousands of families. The majority of men were massacred at their arrival at GULAG. The women and children had to do hard labour in mining or logging. It is estimated that the number of casualties juuniküüditamine ''is around 6 000. In August 1941 Nazi Germanyball liberated Estoniaball from Soviet Unionball and reorganised it into an Eastern territory. Estoniaball was allowed to publicly display the Estonian tricolour and sing the Estonian anthem once again. Estoniaball had its own self-administration and battalions. When Nazi Germanyball was retreating from the Soviet Unionball forces, the ''de jure ''Estoniaball cabinet that had been in hiding formed a new cabinet, hoping to replicate the same trick done in 1918 when declaring independence. The new cabinet asked recognition from the Western Allies but got no response. Half of the cabinet fled to , where the Estoniaball ''de facto Government-in-exile was founded. Soviet Unionball returned in September 1944. Thus Estoniaball vanished from the world map going into exile in Swedenball with recognition only from USAball. Era of Soviet Rule With the return of Soviet Unionball, thousands were tortured and massacred for having helped Nazi Germanyball in any way. Hundreds joined the resistance Metsavennad (Forest Brothers) hiding themselves in the woods. Collectivisation was reinstated. In 1949 Soviet Unionball ordered märtsiküüditamine (March Deportation aka Operation Прибой) to once again get rid of more potential hostiles. Approximately 22 500 were deported by animal and cargo wagons overnight to GULAG. With many kulaks deported, who were a source of food for Metsavennad, the resistance perished. As Soviet Unionball lost its totalitarian dictator in 1953, was hoping of gradually achieving sovereignty through political activism. The youth started joining Komsomol (Young Communist League) wanting to promote national communism. Those dreams were soon crushed. In 1955 Eesti Televisioon went on air. enjoyed a period loosened surveillance and more liberties during Hruštšovi Sula (Khrushchev Thaw). Literature, cinematography and other areas of art flourished. With Brezhnev, saw major stagnation in social evolution, technology and consumer goods. The word defitsiit (deficit) and standing in lines for any sort of consumer goods became a part of everyday life, as Soviet Unionball wasted its time and money on heavy industry. Russification began again, making Russian mandatory and reducing the importance of the local language. Children had more Russian lessons in a school week than Estonian from their first year in school. intellectuals wrote a public letter adressed to Kremlin, which was ignored and suppressed. During Gorbachev's reforms, protested against the major project to make a huge mining complex in to mine phosphorite (Fosforiidisõda). Research showed that this sort of mining would ruin the ecosystem and the need for labour would mean locating thousands of Russians into , which would make Russians the majority and completely deprioritise and ultimately annihilate Estoniaball. As the protests bore fruit, saw opportunity to take action, as the Soviet reign of terror had crumbled. Anti-Soviet movements popped up and in 1988 enacted Suveräänsusdeklaratsioon (Declaration of Sovereignty). The national anthem Mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm and the tricolour were legalised again. showed its unity and spirit by holding mass gatherings at Lauluväljak and forming the Balti kett (Baltic Way). held elections, where only Estonians, who were born in Estoniaball before annexation or descendents of them could have a vote. In 1991 a referendum for all was held, whether declares independence or stays in the proposed new and more liberal Soviet Unionball sphere. 78% voted for independence. August Putschists wanted to take Toompea and Teletorn, but they failed, as the government called for help and thousands gathered in defence. On August 20th 1991 Estoniaball regained independence, as the government-in-exile passed its duties on to the newly-formed government. Thus the old republic was restored and in 2018 Estoniaball will be celebrating its 100th anniversary. Modern Era In 1992 a new constitution and the old currency Kroon were reinstated. In 1994 agreed to remove all stationed troops in Estoniaball. In 2001 Estoniaball won the Eurovision contest in . Estoniaball joined the EU and NATO in 2004 after a referendum. In 2008 Estoniaball suffered a big economic collapse. In 2011 Estonia adopted the Euro. Accomplishments * Estoniaball invented Skype with some help from Sweden- and . * Estoniaball has the largest collection of recorded cultural heritage in the World. * Estoniaball discovered the human ovum. * Estoniaball invented the spy camera. * Estoniaball made swinging on a swing a sport: Kiiking. * Estoniaball is 51% covered with forests and 22% with quagmires. * Estoniaball was a well-preserved protrusive Baltic Klint since the recession of the glacier sheet. * Estoniaball has one of the oldest universities in Europe. * Eesti can into space. * Eesti can now into female leadership Personality Estoniaball hates it if she is called a Baltic or Slavic nation, also hates to be categorised as Eastern Europe, because that term usually means bad and Estoniaball considers herself much more advanced than the average Eastern European nationball, both technologically and economically. She is usually friendly and is very eager to be accepted as a Nord. When around her southern siblings-in-law (Lithuaniaball or ), she tends to act superior. She can be in deep depression from time to time, which is why she is such an alcoholic. Estoniaball has an extremely powerful alcohol tolerance. She can beat almost anyone in a drinking contest. Estoniaball's thing is dark rye bread, which has been her bread since serfdom. Rye was considered rubbish by the Germans so they had Estonianball grow them wheat and she could have all of the rye in exchange. Estoniaball also loves potato, but isn't as obsessed as her neighbour-in-law Latviaball. Estoniaball much richer and she can afford pork. Biological origin Although Estoniaball is in the Baltic region ( was also considered to be located in the Baltics before WWII as all of them had coastlines with the Baltic Sea), she is not Baltic by tongue or genes. Estoniaball and Finlandball are from the same family, which is why the share an outstandingly similar language with Finlandball, even though that similarity might not be that comprehensible for a foreigner, because they can't assume how vowels could have evolved differently, how vocabulary and ortography has been influenced by different foreign languages, how cases work and where the accent is. Stereotypes There are many ways to depict Estoniaball. The most common and worn-out styles are Estoniaball being Finlandball's girlfriend and Estoniaball trying to blend in with the rest of the Nords. Other scenarios are Estoniaball being Finlandball's drinking and sauna buddy, alcohol provider, an IT-specialist, talking to inanimate objects and lifeforms and believing in natural forces. Estoniaball can also be paying taxes or protesting against the government being always the same no matter the party and its ideologies and demanding for the cease of foreign immigration or the deportation of the provocative imperialist Russian minority. Friends * Finlandball - Biological sister. Best friend. Buys longero from me. Rarely an enemy * Hungaryball - Biological brother. * Latviaball - Baltic stepbrother with six toes. But I want to be Nordic. * Lithuaniaball - Baltic stepbrother. But I want to be Nordic. * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. He protects me from Russiaball. * UKball - Helped me fight Commie in 1919, there's a considerable Estonian diaspora of students in UK. * Germanyball and other EUball members. He also protects me from Russiaball. Enemies * Swedenball (Sometimes)- For not letting me be Nordic. But we are Skype buddies. * Norwayball - For not letting me be Nordic. But she gib me money to restore old churches. * Denmarkball - For not letting me be Nordic. But we are also Skype buddies. * Finlandball (rarely) - For not letting me be Nordic. * Latviaball (sometimes) - For not wanting to to join Nordic. * Icelandball(Sometimes) - For not letting me be Nordic. But she recognised my regaining of independence first in 1991. * Russiaball - Worst enemy and nightmare. Remove Vodka! 1918 and 1991 best years of life because I was finally free from stupid Commie! How to draw Drawing Estoniaball is very easy. # Hand-draw a circle. # Make large, adorable eyes. # Add the tri-colour. # Add a bowtie to the right side of the ball, For extra cuteness and to show that Eesti can into feminine. Gallery Estoniaball can into Nordic.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png Estonia cannot into Nordic.jpg Poor+estonia+ 6c1246a949b423614775d93736b3ef9c.png 4HBQ5bA.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Juured.png 1918-20.png estonia is slow.jpg There is no god.jpg eesti into nordic.jpg eesti into nordic part 2.jpg Latvias secret.jpg Steppe Warrior Heritage.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png Eesti17 copy.png Estoniaball wanna into Nordic.jpg 1944.png 0UrF2nI.png QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png auQ84PZ.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png S6ukqVN.png KDj7zER.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Vo0XLbD.png MczCjUI.png %27gLIQoMV.png FO85LzY.png R9ikoRp.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png AEcbGx9.png OdT9g9o.png Goose.png KHM7u5W.png Estonia.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png Estonian forest.png *Estonia's Super Power }} Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Finno Ugric Category:Baltic Region Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Estonia Category:Atheist Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Nordic Category:Kalmar Category:Independent Category:Commie Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Former Soviet Category:Not Nordic Category:Low countries Category:Relevant Category:Finland lovers Category:Baltic Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Vodka remover Category:Fragmented Category:Rape victims Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Post-Soviet Category:Uralic speaking countryball Category:Uralic Category:Finnic speaking countryball Category:Finnic Category:Baltic Category:Estonian Category:Gulf of Finland Category:Unbeliever Category:Female Countryball Category:Euro removers Category:Christian abandoner Category:Semi-Nordic Category:Cute Category:Former USSRballs